The Dark Eternal Night
You wake, whatever dreams you think you had, are now but a distant memory. You lay there, caution abhorrent in your gut, you hear a distant moan of the beams in your house, sounds of twisting and bending wood, apparent pounds and clangs, coming from all around, paranoia fills your already chilled blood. There in the darkness, you see a glimmer, a gleam. A reflection, where in this dark hell a light came to make a reflection? You will more than likely never know. But this is not what you are caring for, at this time, your mind, fixed, automaticity filters through and takes over. your train of thought never derailed, ‘there’s a light at the end of the tunnel’ is what optimists would say. Pessimists quoth ‘It’s just a freight train coming your way’. A singular minute drop of sweat breaks from your brow, fixed and untorn from your mindful sarcophagus, gaze unbent, and unbroken from the refraction of light, your reflection not exactly staring back at you, but just following the darkness blindly. As you were, not a moment before. You test it, you move, making a movement with you right hand. it does the same but.. with its right hand.. not its left, as though it’s another person through a window instead of a reflection. How any of this makes sense, you will most probably never know, this time, the question sits in your head, and you think, you ponder. “Who is this?” Wanders through your mind... Omnipotent in nature perhaps? Or Iniquitous? Ideas of such race in your mind. The abysmal feeling in the air, dread now filling your senses, your brain, reacting accordingly to the unknown danger, chemicals releasing, adrenaline coursing through, and the Anxiety kicking in. The figure now still, it definitely is NOT your reflection. You are looking all around, noises coming in from everywhere, the anxiety shaking your limbs, causing spasms, you are quite the opposite of still, The being, The Entity, ‘The Thing’ you remember thinking… Your correlation of time has essentially vanished, what is probably only 5 minutes, has expanded, feeling like a millennia, this never ending, Dark, and Eternal Night. Is this a dream? No. it feels too real. Is it real?, probably not. This Surreal scene, the events unfolding are.. too abstract. You realise this, as you look back at the mirror, or door.. whatever that ‘Thing’ is, and notice it’s starting to emit a soft, white glow. Curiosity is taking over at this point, focus again, is fixed to the Entity, your fear is still very present, so you don’t move, in an effort to not to wake this unknown anger. Its as though it came from another dimension, some Aethereal being with such unwarranted power, you now feel your veins pump, with both excitement and fear, the room is shaking, as this Entity.. this thing appears to levitate, the once subtle glow is now blinding, as the room shakes. You collapse at its might, your vision is now fading to black, some unearthly force is dragging you down, you try to stand, but resistance is futile to this Iniquitous energy. Reality at this point is breaking away. Fond memories flooding your brain.. “Mother..” “Father” you force the energy out to utter such feeble attempts at words.. “Im sorry..” This Dark Eternal Night, this.. Limbo has taken you. Your soul will be destroyed, your will, shall be snapped, and all sanity will be syphoned, to fuel its power, this entity, this Nightmare. You awake, whatever dreams you think you had, are now but a distant memory. You lay there, caution abhorrent in your gut, you hear a distant moan of the beams in your house, sounds of twisting and bending wood, apparent pounds and clangs, coming from all around, paranoia fills your already chilled blood. There in the darkness, you see a glimmer, a gleam. A reflection, where in this dark hell a light came to make a reflection? You will more than likely never know.. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions